


【Seventeen x 你】四又三分之一个奇趣蛋

by MiracleWoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo
Summary: -五周年特供





	【Seventeen x 你】四又三分之一个奇趣蛋

**Author's Note:**

> “我看到你捧着一束清风吹拂簌簌有声的鲜花，于是只听得见心跳扑通扑通，好像甜滋滋的糖果炸弹爆炸。” —沈南客

-崔胜澈ver.

我喜欢吃甜的，也许是因为低血糖，包里总是揣着几颗糖，吃多了就会上瘾。看着网上叙述戒糖有多好的安利帖子，我却不以为然地又往包里塞了几颗牛奶糖，心里想着不如下次买抹茶糖吧。

崔胜澈其实不太喜欢我有事没事就找糖嚼，每次看见我往包里补货，就会找个时间偷偷地换成甜度更低的薄荷糖。

—

有一说一，我的网瘾大概是崔胜澈的两倍，这不，又打开电脑开始上号，虽然不喜欢打竞技性的游戏，但是挑个单机游戏一口气玩到通关倒也过瘾。

电脑上还登着崔胜澈的社交账号，不是我有意去看，这弹出来的聊天提示音真的让人心烦，打开来看居然是个代购，在介绍着自己的产品，还都是各种糖果，我馋是很馋，但是好奇也是真的好奇。

“你看到了吗？”崔先生正好端着水杯走进来，瞟了眼电脑屏幕上打开的对话框，把我的椅子转了过来和他面对面。

“你买那么多糖干什么…嗯…”

话没说完就嘴里被塞了一颗糖，没有那股熟悉的糖精味道，淡淡的蔗糖味划过喉咙并没有带来那股冲劲，我吧唧着嘴小声地想他投诉这糖怎么不太甜。

看了看朴素的包装才知道这是自家制的低糖牛奶糖，我把糖嚼碎咽下去，却措不及防对上他凑上来的粉嫩唇瓣，愣住的瞬间被压得死死的，手搭在他靠近的肩膀上，嘴唇上沾着融化掉的糖水全数被舔走。

“那现在甜了吗？”

-尹净汉ver.

已经有一段时间没见到尹先生了，这倒也不怪他，要到另一个城市巡演那肯定是有不少事情要亲自打点好的，由于工作也不能跟着他跑，我望着貌似有点粘了灰尘的小钢炮叹了口气。

说不想他是假的，我躺在床上抱着他的枕头，手脚都自觉地缠在上面，翻来覆去也睡不着，不想考虑时差就任性一次，拔掉充电线便打了过去，直直地盯着挂在夜幕中的月亮发呆。

“嗯，宝贝。”电话那头很快便传来了接通的声音，熟悉的声线传入耳朵，背景里似乎还有工作人员们在开会商讨舞台的声音。

我应了一声又顿了顿，生怕打扰他工作想要找个借口掩饰自己的想念后便挂掉，又听见那边的环境忽然变得安静，捏着嗓子低低说了一句“我想你了。”之后鼻头又酸了起来。

那头的人轻笑起来，我吸了吸鼻子，脑子里感性的细胞总是在夜里特别活跃，听着他絮絮叨叨地跟我说想我做的饭，我又和他说想念他的怀抱。

“下次没有工作了，演出一定把你带上。”

“好，那我就负责给你拍照修片子，然后给你应援…”我兴奋地说着自己对下一次演出的种种期待，手舞足蹈地从床上坐起来。

“不那么努力也行的，”尹净汉抿了抿嘴，又压低了声音，“反正…反正我人都在你这儿了，对吧？”

我笑了起来，瘫倒在软绵绵的被子上半眯着眼睛，看见窗纱飘起露出的月光，带着凌晨城市残留的繁华灯光射进室内，光点打在落地窗旁的沙发上，还有茶几上他最喜欢的杂志封面上。

“你会爱我多久啊？”我把笑容收了收，明知道这个问题俗套又幼稚，却还是想要一次又一次听到肯定的答案。

“那…就爱到灰太狼吃到羊那天为止吧。”

-洪知秀ver.

硬说的话，把我叫醒的大概是先生的咖啡，甜甜的卡布奇诺味道钻进我的鼻腔里，眯着眼睛看见洪知秀坐在我旁边翻着新到的杂志，睡眼惺忪地打了个滚，腿一抬把被子压在下面。

洪知秀抬手揉了揉我的头发，把乱糟糟的发丝拨到一边，我翻了个身，调动着还未苏醒的肌肉，有点费劲地趴在他身上，像一床不规整的被子一样盖着他半个身子，他放下杂志低头亲了我一口，看着我红了脸又温温柔柔地向我道了声“早安”。

“你起那么早干什么…”我揉着眼睛，却不小心把睫毛弄掉在眼眶里，痒得又要伸手去揉，却被洪知秀抓住了手腕。

“因为怕错过你刚起床可爱的样子。”他笑着又轻轻吹着气把睫毛挑出来，拍了拍我的背又下床去给我做早餐。

—

“我不能再跟你聊天了，不然我女朋友会生气的。”

我看到这句话的时候，气不打一处来，巴不得立马冲去男生宿舍就去质问他，为了维持自己的形象又压着火气和委屈，手指翻飞着打字。

“你不是没有女朋友吗，骗子。”说完便把手机压在枕头底下，自己却做起了深呼吸，脑海里全是暧昧的瞬间，抽出手机看见屏幕上预览的回复信息的瞬间又被复燃的心动感觉砸了个正。

“你看吧，我女朋友生气了。”

我捂着嘴跑到阳台，确认通话音量大小后迫不及待地打通了电话，往后想靠在墙上，腿一软又一屁股坐在地上，整个人像是被桃粉的情愫包裹着，嘴硬着又不肯直接说喜欢。

“你什么时候表白的，洪先生？”我拼命压住想要说爱的心情，却在听到他清亮的声音的时候被击倒，只想快一些撞到他怀里最好。

“其实早就向你表白过了，”那头的人低了低头，丝毫不掩饰悸动的内心，就这样赤裸裸地都展现在我面前，“在看你的每一个眼神里。”

-文俊辉ver.

“你干嘛又又又…”

一下课又被在教室门口等着的文同学抱了个满怀，手也被紧紧攥住，敞开的衣领上染着淡淡的汗味，好在身上没有新的淤青。

文俊辉把我的腰又搂紧了些，把头靠在我的颈窝，头发被蹭得乱七八糟，我只好抬手摸摸他后脑勺有点刺手的碎发，他像猫一样拱了拱背低低在我耳边轻轻说想我了。

手指尖挠着我的手心痒痒的，我捏捏他的腰侧让他起身，又被人一下抓住想要分开的手腕，一路慢慢地走到教学楼连接着的钟楼，又带着我慢慢爬到空心的阁楼上。

傍晚的天空染着橘红色的夕阳，带着湿漉漉的夜色和星点给淡淡的上弦月布置着舞台。我趴在栏杆上眺望着，看着平时瞧不见的远处，身后是文俊辉暖暖的怀抱，少年的体温隔着薄薄的白衬衫把我的背烧得滚烫。

我回头看看他，文俊辉低头把鼻子埋到我的发丝里，又用手指把发带取下来圈在自己的手腕上，带着小小蝴蝶结的橡皮筋紧紧地勒在手上，我看着他被勒出痕迹的地方忍不住笑出声，这人却像宝一样不肯取下来。

“你还会不会喜欢别的女生？”我侧着身子，伸手逗逗他的下巴，虽然说文同学并没有这方面的问题，可是我总是多疑得每天都要问一遍。

“我只说第一百零一遍，比你好的人确实很多，”他看着我逐渐嘟起来的嘴，又赶紧在我的额角落下一个吻，“但是可爱不可爱又是另外一回事了。”

他把着我的肩膀把我整个人转过来，和他面对面的时候看见残余的余晖映在他眼里，亮晶晶的比世间万物都有吸引力，我舔了舔嘴唇看着他，眯着眼睛凑近，直到他温热的鼻息打在我的脸颊上，伸出舌尖触碰到他的唇角又停下来看着他。

文俊辉咽了咽口水，小臂紧了紧把我又往怀抱深处塞，没等我反应过来就被啃住下唇，湿漉漉的吻一枚又一枚，像夜色一样不由分说地落下来，我眯着眼睛，睫毛蹭在他脸上的时候看见月亮刚挂上夜幕。

他松开我鲜红又湿润的薄唇，沾着汗水的手心盖在我的眼皮上，又低头凑近厮磨着我薄薄的耳廓。

“月亮说，不许看着我心里想着别人哦。”

-权顺荣ver.

我在权顺荣火热的怀抱里醒来的时候这人还没醒，甚至手还搭在我的臀尖上，整张脸埋在我的胸口睡得正香。我的腰痛得不行，也不用刻意去回想，脑海里全是从凌晨开始的翻云覆雨。

我也不急着起床，可是被这人热乎乎地缠住也不好受，只好把玩着他长长了的发尾，用手指绕着圈，顽皮地给他编了小辫子又悄悄拆掉，看着他洗得有点褪色的发顶，计划着哪天带他去补个色。

胸口趴着的人好像被我弄醒了一点，半眯着眼睛抬了抬头，对上我的眼睛后又笑着叹了口气闭上眼睛，手却不安分地上移了一点揉着我的后腰，温热的感觉到也很舒服，又在我的锁骨往下一点的位置用犬牙轻轻啃咬着。

“…痛啦，”正好碰到昨天晚上被他吸出来的吻痕，我吃痛地吸了口气，又使不上力气只好揪揪他头顶翘起来的乱发，“你到底爱不爱我啦？”

“当然爱。”权顺荣想都没想，脱口而出，又往上躺了躺，揉着我的后颈凑过来，星星点点的吻落在我的眼角和鼻尖。

我撇撇嘴，只想到俗套的狗血剧情：“床上的话不可信吧？”

权顺荣听到我的话顿了顿，停止了对我上下其手，光着身子钻出被窝下床站在地上，又被地板的凉意袭来抬了抬脚。

“我爱你啊。”

我看着他又委屈又真挚的表情笑了出来，在暖烘烘的被窝里坐起来，朝他张开双臂，迎接他比正午太阳还要热烈的拥抱。

-全圆佑ver.

周末，我又带着两杯奶茶跑到全圆佑小小的房间里，虽然大部分时间他都在备课和改作业，我就坐在他床上看着喜欢的电影，总之呆在一起就好。

我嘬了一口奶茶，凉凉的布丁滑过喉咙，我抬头看看他的背影，悄悄走过去把手挡在他的眼前，这人想都不想就拉住我的手，把我整个人带进怀里，让我坐在他的大腿上。

“我快做完了，一会陪你。”

他抬手揉揉我的发丝，又安慰似的把自己的那杯奶茶也塞进我手里，我却不想走开，搂住他的脖子就赖在他怀里，还晃起了腿，甚至把拖鞋都踢掉了。

全圆佑拿我没办法，只好叹了口气把眼镜取下来，看着我在他的草稿纸上空白的地方写着字，漂亮的单眼皮里盛满的全是宠溺。

“来来，全老师来做个填空题。”

纸上用墨蓝色的水笔一次写着几个缺了一个字的四字词，（ ）行我素，（ ）出望外，（ ）天喜地，（ ）追我赶。

全圆佑无奈地看着我期待的小表情，骨节分明的大手包住我握着笔的手，一笔一画把括号处都填上字，又轻轻在我耳边念了一次，微微带着磁性的嗓音像是羽毛一样挠着我的耳朵。

说完又把我转过身，捧着我的脸颊揉搓着，忍不住了便在软软的上唇印了一个吻，我把腿岔开在他的腰侧，曲起膝盖用脚跟蹭着他的后腰。

“宝贝，我是成年人了。”

“喜欢这种表白的话是小孩子做的，成年人请直接勾引。”

-李知勋ver.

李知勋出差的第三天，我实在是憋不住了，就算每天打视频电话，唠嗑上个几小时还是会在躺下的时候，摸到身旁空出的位置时，被思念的情绪塞满了小小的心房。

正好趁机把年假用了，我向老板请了几天假，又向李知勋的朋友打听了一下他的行程，悄悄买了张机票去到他在的城市，拉着小小的登机箱打了个的士就奔向他在的酒店。

多亏李知勋走之前向我报备了自己的房间号，我装作是房卡丢了就去前台申请了一张新的，还特意在路上的甜品店买了几块蛋糕，心里急着想赶紧把它们放进冰箱里，还有给李知勋的几瓶可乐。

也不知道谁看着，就是莫名其妙地鬼祟着钻进他房间，脏衣篓里堆着几件T恤，床边能看见由于急着出门而甩掉的拖鞋叠在一起，我撇撇嘴打开自己的小箱子，换上舒服的睡衣又帮他把被子都铺好，又把有点化掉的蛋糕放进冰箱里才安心坐在床上打起了手机。

我约摸估计着时间，拎起一瓶可乐就带着刚充好电的iPad躲进衣柜里，计划着吓他一跳，窃喜着想要满足自己好想见他的空虚感。

—可是这也太久了。

我禁不住眼皮打架，在只挂了几件西服的衣柜格子里打起了瞌睡，头一下下点着，又强迫自己醒来，眨眨眼看着屏幕上的时间发起了呆，最后还是扛不住，头磕在衣柜门板上沉沉睡去。

李知勋回来的时候是十一点，一进门就满屋子找我，其实是那位共友最后忍不住告了密。看见整整齐齐的床铺和桌上放着喝完的酸奶杯子，打开冰箱看见冰凉的蛋糕盒子，还有椅子上叠得规整的、搭在自己的睡衣上的我的衬衫。

无奈地笑着走进卧室，连床底和桌子底下都看了一遍，最后打开衣柜门的瞬间，怀里跌进了熟悉的人，我的头磕在他的胸口醒了过来，怀里还抱着一瓶可乐，脚边放着已经快没电的平板。

我眯着眼看见他的脸的瞬间就笑了起来，张开双臂就抱了上去，把自己狠狠地怼进他怀里，直到胸口的空虚都被填满，直到眼眶和鼻尖都开始泛起酸意，直到他也回抱住我揉着我的头发说想我。

我悄悄把涌出来的眼泪擦干净，带着微微的鼻音问他有没有好好吃饭，好好睡觉，可是在看见他加深的黑眼圈的时候又不由自主地在上面落下几个吻。

“可是，没有你的话，睡觉就只是生存而不是生活啊，宝贝。”

-徐明浩ver.

今年是第一年没有在酒精的作用和好友的起哄中跨年，也是一年窝在爱人的怀里跨年，我笑着在约定好的地方等徐明浩的时候想道。

他一来就把手里的热饮塞给我，看着我的小短裙叹了口气，我再三解释我穿了加厚加绒打底裤也说不过他，只好随他的意任由他给我围上带着他体温的围巾，双手捂住杯子整个人暖烘烘的。

不一会儿就把柚子茶喝完了，不想走动只好抬起手试图投进远处的垃圾桶里，失败了又撇撇了嘴跑过去捡起来，徐明浩就这样笑着看着我从他怀里跳出去又乖乖钻回来。

我把手插进他的口袋，装作不经意地滑进他的手心，掩饰着自己其实窥探他的口袋很久了这个事实，藏不住的小心思刚钻出头就这样被他看了个透。大大的手把我包裹起来，热乎乎的掌心渗出了汗又蒸发掉，下巴搁在我的肩头，两个人一起在大榕树下看着热闹的人群，圈起自己的一方天地。

—

面前的人群涌动起来，跟着主持人的声音一声声倒数着，树上的彩灯把人的眼睛晃得晕眩，我跳出徐明浩的怀抱，也跟着众人大声喊着数字，他搂过我的腰，也举起手臂一起倒数着，期待着新年的到来。

喊出零的瞬间，我欢呼起来，笑着侧过头的瞬间被他抱离了地面，又轻轻搂在怀里，耳边取代喧嚣的人声的是他震耳欲聋的心跳声。

“一年可真短呢，”徐先生轻笑着凑到我的耳边，一字一句砸在我的心上都化为对未来的期许，“能想起来的只有吻你的几个瞬间而已。”

我愣了愣，踮起脚尖攀着他的肩把自己的唇送上去，吻上他的瞬间又被他轻轻用力摁在怀里亲吻，唇齿交融的声音融进夜色里，回荡在星月之间惹得它们也脸红起来。

-金珉奎ver.

我从洗手间跑出来，又在抽屉里找出卫生巾捂着肚子再次走进去，虽然是每个月都会经历的事情，但还是郁闷到不行，小腹酸胀得直不起腰，原本还有要处理的工作，走到床边的瞬间还是义无反顾地倒了上去。

扯过一旁的被子胡乱把自己裹住，蜷成一团眯起眼睛想着打个小盹就起来，却不料一觉就从天亮到夜幕降临，头晕乎乎地被下班回来的金珉奎轻轻拍醒，迷迷糊糊就把自己塞进他怀里，手臂环上他的腰寻找着支撑点把身子挂在上面。

“早知道昨天就不让你吃辣的了。”他叹着气托着我的脖子把我放在枕头上，我半眯着眼睛又看见他去橱柜里拿红糖姜茶。

把温热的杯子递到我手里，把西装外套搭在椅背上，洗了把脸就又在厨房忙碌起来，不一会就能闻到柔和的米粥味道，我吸吸鼻子把自己的半张脸都埋进被子里，也不想刷手机，只是静静地在被窝里看着他。

—

我裹着小毯子坐在茶几前一点点吹着勺子里的粥，一口一口慢慢嚼着，金珉奎就在旁边看着我好好吃下去，又往我怀里放了个暖手宝。

胃口不太好，很容易就饱了，饭气攻心眼皮也跟着打架，磨磨蹭蹭地爬到他身边，拉住他要去收拾碗碟的手，自顾自地钻进怀里窝着。金珉奎无奈地把我抱住，手掌搭在我的肚子上一点点揉着给我消食。

看我扒拉着他的手臂扭着，哼哼唧唧地说着肚子不舒服，抽过一个抱枕垫在我腰后，低头亲亲我皱起来的眉心，温热的大手拍着我的背，一下又一下带着轻微的节奏哼着小调，散落的音符却又出奇的入耳。

我安静下来，抬起头和他低头瞧我的眼睛正好对上，搂着我的手臂又收紧了一点，顺手把毯子上的兜帽扣在我头上，往下拉到遮住眼睛的位置。我屈着腿坐在他盘腿是圈起的小范围里，背后紧贴着他的前胸，入梦前听到他略带沙哑的声音钻进我的耳蜗。

“你呼吸的声音真好听，晚安。”

-李硕珉ver.

我叼着牙刷满屋子刷着牙散步，踱步到先生身边的时候又停下来，含着一口泡沫凑到他脖子旁边，偷摸着看他在洗着碗碟，正要开口叫他带个手套再洗的时候，又被牙膏沫呛到咳了几声，差点全部咽了下去。

李硕珉转过头看着我狼狈的样子，无奈地笑着给我拍背，又把我推回洗手间让我好好刷牙，又倚在门框监督着我，嘴里絮絮叨叨地唠着说之前给我补牙齿的事情。

—没错，我就是在补牙的时候看上了牙医。

没刷完牙多久我又开始嘴馋了，刚摸到冰箱门想去拿几个果冻吃吃，又被身后的人搂住腰往后拖着退了几步，我不满地往后蹬了蹬腿，又都一一被躲过，只好嘟着嘴缩在他怀里。

显然李硕珉先生已经对我这招免疫了，从善如流地伸手揉着我鼓起来的脸颊，把我摁在怀里像是撸猫一样慢慢地顺着毛，用漂亮的鼻梁蹭着我的耳根，嘴里说着明天一定给我做喜欢的菜，声音软软的挠着我的耳朵像是在逗我笑。

我转过身看着他开始变得有点委屈的脸，又舍不得跟他生气，一下没憋住笑容就从嘴角漏了出来，全都被他看在眼里。李硕珉看着我也跟着笑起来，我伸手把他的刘海拨起来，又凑上去响亮地啵了一口，又静静地看着他的脸慢慢变红。

“为什么我一亲你，你的脸就瞬间红透了呀？”

李硕珉笑得眼睛都眯了起来，低下头埋在我胸口，大手一下下抚着我的背也不知道是在给谁顺着气。

“那可能是因为，我妈妈说红透的苹果更好吃。”

-夫胜宽ver.

由于双方父母都认识，自然我和夫胜宽这对小情侣也被发现得非常快，甚至同意得也异常速度。弊端就是什么时候去约会，怎么约会这种偏私人的问题也被八卦得非常彻底，我一直对这件事很不爽，可是看见他对上来的笑眼，脾气又软下去了。

“宝贝，我在你家门口啦。”

收到夫胜宽的信息后我立马就套上准备好的高领毛衣和羽绒服，最后揣上一个暖宝宝就跑到屋外。银装素裹的枝丫和刚新下的初雪，还有屋檐上结起来的冰锥，都是冬天的象征。

我低低眼看到自己呼出来的白汽，跺跺脚走到同样裹成一只粽子的夫胜宽面前，把自己直直地怼到他怀里蹭了蹭，他笑着把我推开一点，又把带着体温的围脖套在我的脖子上，直至看到我红扑扑的脸蛋埋了一半在里面，才安心地搂过我的腰。

“小姐，你看天气那么冷，”他蹲下一点平视着我，“我想你现在会需要我帮你暖手，对吗？”

我笑着任由他把我的手从口袋里掏出来，又捂得严严实实地揣进了自己的口袋里，像是宝物一样用拇指腹摩挲着我的手背。

忽然把右脚往后退了一步，又带着我往前迈了一步，接着是往回两步，自然而然就开始了莫名其妙的舞步，两个人把软绵绵的雪地踏出印子，又被新落下的雪花薄薄地覆上一层。

我跟着他踩着步子，时不时看向地面，也顾不上羽绒服已经掉落下来就这么挂在手臂上，在他往前的时候刻意也往前，把自己挤进他怀里，暖融融地窝着听他的心跳。

“不都说兔子不吃窝边草吗，我们这认识都多久了，你居然还会喜欢我？”

“因为…”他没有放开我的手，只是用下巴磨着我的发顶，“我怕你不遇良人，所以我来做良人。”

-崔韩率ver.

我正准备拔掉平板的充电线，又被崔先生拦下了手搂进怀里，有点瘪着嘴地把下巴搁在我的颈窝，闷闷地问我是不是又要看那部剧。

没错，我最近沉迷于出轨伦理狗血剧，网络上很多人都说看完会恐婚，也许是崔韩率也这么觉得，总是怕我会变得多疑敏感，一直都不太愿意我看，可是又拗不过我，每次都是很不放心地陪着我看。

—像现在。

两个人裹在同一张大毯子里面，桌上放着他刚泡的热巧克力，我懒洋洋地靠着他，屈起膝盖缩成一团，整个人被他圈在怀里。我仔细地看着剧，偶尔捏着他的手臂骂着出轨的男主角，他也跟着我附和着，其实是时不时就低下头看看我的表情又搂紧了一点。

看到女主角跟儿子告别的时候，我又忍不住跟着逐渐拉长的镜头掉了点眼泪，我这多愁善感的性子他也不是第一天知道，崔韩率摸索着用手背帮我擦着眼泪，一边俯着身子把剧暂停了。

我带着还湿润的眼眶转过头看他，一脸委屈的表情真的很可爱，索性直接整个人转过去把手臂环在他的脖子上，不用问也知道他为什么会嘟着嘴一脸不情愿的小表情，只好耐着性子揉着他的小卷发。

“我只是…我只是不想让你对爱情失望，而且不想让你掉眼泪，真的挺烦的。”崔韩率瞥到一边不看我，又有点烦躁地揉了两把头发。

我无奈地笑着说没关系，把他乱糟糟的头发分好左右，伸手把他皱起来的眉头揉开，看着还在闹别扭的小人又忍不住上前吻了他的脸颊。

“我才不会失望，因为我现在在谈的这段恋爱可把我甜坏了。”

-李灿ver.

手头上的工作终于告一段落了，我把开了一天的电脑关掉，抄起包就蹦蹦跳跳地跑到隔壁部门去找李灿，扒在门框上看他却被他从后面摸了摸头顶。

他笑着把手上的资料整理好放在架子上，把小巧的单肩包挎好就牵起我的手，幼稚地晃着手臂走到便利店，买了一打啤酒，两个人又有一搭没一搭地聊着今晚要看什么电影。

—

回到家随便炒了两个菜扒拉了两碗饭，两个人便迫不及待地爬到顶楼天台，感叹着当初由于看上这个小小的顶楼而买下的房子真是太值了，一边窝在临时搭起来的小被铺里，看着李灿把一回家就放进冰箱的啤酒拎出来，又顺手掏了一瓶雪碧，俯着身子朝我抛过来。

没等我把易拉罐打开，他走到我身边伸手替我把拉环拉开，一屁股坐在我身边灌了几口冰啤酒，又因为喝得太急呛了几下，我笑着看他慢慢地缓着气低头闻了闻他的啤酒，又皱着眉头说不好闻。

“宵夜吗？”我说着已经起身了，回头看着他把最后几口啤酒都喝掉，拉着手就又打开小门回到屋子里。

我从柜子里拿出小锅又被李灿拿了过去，自顾自地开始煮着拉面，我突然没了事情做，只好搬了个高椅坐在他对面，看他慢慢地在里面放了青菜，又打了个鸡蛋，在氤氲的雾气里只能隐约看到他的脸。

“嗳我问你，你会和喜欢你的人度过一生，还是选择你喜欢的人度过一生？”我嘟着嘴吹气，想要把蒸汽吹开看看他。

“这…本来不就是个悖论吗？”他说着用筷子夹了一点面条塞进我嘴里要我尝尝味道，“不喜欢你的人，是不会愿意和你共度余生的。”


End file.
